Pulling a woman's curl
by Rianne11
Summary: Set in Hetaween. What would happen when Romano pulled a certain Filipina's Curl. Romano and OC!Philippines. I do not own Hetalia


"Hello, who is this?" Maria said as she picked up the phone.

"Hey there little sis, it's America. I'm having this awesome Halloween party next week at my place and I want you to come" he said with his awesome tone.

"Okay, sure. What time will the party start?" she asked

"About seven p.m., hope to see you there. bye" and with that America hanged up the phone. Maria quickly searched her whole house looking for something she could use as a costume.

"This will be perfect" she said as she held up her newfound costume.

_A week later at America's place .. _

Every other nation was there, well except Russia. We all know that America wouldn't invite him since he still thought that he was a communist. But let's get back to the party. Germany was a Roman soldier, while Italy was a slave. The Nordic five were all pirates. The tomato gang was in a Red Riding Hood theme, Netherlands as the wolf, Belgium as Red Riding Hood, Romano as the grandmother or what we like to call Grandmano, and Spain, well he was dressed as a hunter. Arthur was was a detective smoking his pipe, France was peter pan, Seychelles was in a pirate suit as well. Hungary was a prince charming while Austria was a princess.

The party was awfully loud much to England's dismay, he grabbed punch and walked near the door of America's house. The doorbell rang, he saw that America was too busy having an awesome time and didn't bother calling him.

"That git, it's his party, yet he couldn't even attend to his guest" he murmured as he opened the door, revealing a pirate that walked right up to him and caressed his cheek. "Ah, Inglaterra, it's been a while no?" The only one that could call Arthur Inglaterra is Spain.

"Anthony, what the bloody hell are you doing?" as he called Spain by his English name. He already turned pale when he saw Antonio in his pirate suit, Could he have used some spell to bring him back to the past? No. But wait, when he looked at his back he saw Antonio annoying Romano. _Wait, if Anthony's there. Then who is this_. He turned back to the nation in front of him and noticed two chestnut orbs staring in to his emerald ones. He also noticed that the pirate has black hair while Antonio was a brunet. He quickly knew who this was. "You almost fooled me, Maria" he said. He was a little bit drunk to notice that the voice he heard was that of a woman.

"Heck, I could have fooled you if I really wanted to" Maria said with a smirk.

"Come now, everyone must have been waiting for you" he said as he offered Maria a hand and escorted her to the living room, where the party was held. When Maria entered the living room, everybody stopped what they were doing and stared at her. They also thought under the influence of alcohol that Maria was Antonio. Almost everyone of them turned pale, they knew what Antonio was like in his pirate days.

"Mi hija!" Antonio quickly hugged her. "You look so adorable in my old pirate suit, and sexy as well" he grinned.

"Well papa, I couldn't find a suitable costume and when I rummaged the attic, I found your old chest and I found this" she said as she pointed at her costume. She repaired Antonio's pirate suit to fit her size. But she really did look like Antonio. Her hair was in a ponytail just like him in his days, she even caught the Spaniard's personality.

"There you are Maria" said Belgium with an eccentric. "Aw, you are so cute, you do look like your father" she said as turned to Antonio and kissed his cheek.

"Uhm, Aunt Belgium, where's Romano?"

"Oh he's over there" Maria looked where Belgium pointed her finger. He saw Romano started to pick a fight with Germany.

"Listen up, potato kraut, leave my brother alone or else there will pain" he said as he was being restrained by Veneziano. Maria walked up to him and noticed he was a grandma. She started to laugh and Romano noticed this. "What are you laughing at, mango bitch?" he scowled.

Maria didn't like potty mouth even if it is from Romano, so she slapped him, making his cheek bright red and then starting a fight.

"Ah, the good old days" said Antonio as he reminisced that times when those two would always fight in their household, only for Maria to clean the mess up. It was not until Romano pulled Maria's curl that the two would stop. Yes, Maria has a curl as well. Everyone was now staring at them. Oh no, you do not want to piss off a girl. Romano started to shiver, for something triggered Maria, and she looked like she was going to kill someone. Yeah, Romano was scared and he was about to piss his pants. Maria then dragged Romano out of America's house and shoved him in his Ferrari. Maria took his keys from his pocket and started the engine.

"Yo, Maria where are you going, you just got here?" as America catch up to them.

"Just going to finish some business" she said with a wicked smile and with that they drove off.

"I wonder where they are going?" Antonio said to Belgium.

"I think she's going to teach Romano a lesson about pulling a girl's curl" she said as she sealed Antonio's lips with hers.

_In the Car .. _

"Where are you taking me, you damn bitch"

The car stopped in a forest. Maria shoved him in the back seat of the car and climbed on top of him.

"I'll show you what happens when somebody pulls my curl" she said with a dark tone. Before Romano could even speak, Maria kissed him in the lips, licking it, entering his mouth and had a battle with his tongue. She then moved to his neck, biting it, leaving a trail of blood.

"Maria ~" he moaned.

"Shut it grandma" she said as she putted her knee between his legs and ripped off his dress. She heard a soft squeal from Romano which made her even more horny. As she licked his nipples, sucking it, one of her hands travelled down to Romano's boxers. Romano couldn't do a thing, because he too was savouring the scene. "I see that you're enjoying this" she said as she felt the erectness of his shaft. Romano stared into her eyes, it wasn't the same Maria he knew. Sure his curl was an erogenous zone, but he didn't know that Maria had the same effect when pulled. But he was stopped in his thoughts when Maria bit his nipple. He glared at her but Maria just ignored him. "You have very big eyes grandma" she said as her hand started to stroke his manhood.

"Stupid bitch, Ahh ~" he moaned. Before he knew it, Maria pulled his boxers down and started licking his rod, then sucking it. Oh yes, Romano was big, but she managed to insert it into her mouth. She explored every part of his manhood, from his shaft to his balls, every bit of it. The feeling was too electrifying and Romano couldn't take it anymore, and grabbed Maria and turned the situation around, now he was top and Maria was bottom. He quickly unbuttoned her shirt revealing two firm bosoms, which he grabbed and started to lick it.

"I'll show you how an Italian make love to a woman, you twisted bastard". He pulled down her pants and started to lick her womanhood. It was soft and tasted sweet, He could see that she too was enjoying this. He poked her with his tongue, savouring her juices. Before he knew it, he could feel that she was about to reach her climax and poked harder. She screamed as she squirted in his face while Romano tried to consume all of her juices.

Since Maria was ready for fucking. Romano quickly shoved his dick into her, making her scream again. She was tight, almost a virgin, but Romano knew what Arthur and Kiku did to her. It was wonderful being inside of her. Maria's face depicted pain and pleasure at the same time. "You know, you really look like that tomato bastard" he said in a devilish tone. "I always wanted to get back at him, but seeing that you look like him right now, it would be the same thing, except that you're of course a damn bitch" he said while he was penetrating her.

"Romano ~, harder, deeper. I want you to give it to me" She was moaning out his name.

Romano did what he was told, Well that's a first, he never does what he's told, but coming from a sexy bitch like Maria, he would give to her what she wants. He could feel her walls tighten as he was throbbing. He was about to reach his climax and with one hard thrust, he released his white hot seeds into her. Iit was a moment of pure ecstasy. She was screaming out of pleasure as her body quivered. He panted and when he looked once more into her eyes, it was no longer seeking for lust. It was the old Maria he was staring at.

"You sure know how to satisfy a woman" she said while still panting.

"I am Italian" he said with a smile. "Come one mango bitch let's get back to the party, everyone must have been worried about us" he said while he gave Maria her clothes and he wore what was left of his grandma dress. "Oh, and I'm driving"

Both of them drove off and went back to the party.

"Dudes, where have you been all night?" America said as the party was still going. Although most of the guests were already drunk or yet, passed out.

"Mi hija, Romano, where have you two been?" A drunk Antonio asked. Romano wasn't in the mood to answer, so he went to the balcony.

"Oh, I've been teaching Romano some driving lessons" she said with a smirk.

"Eh? But Romano has a Ferrari? Surely he knows how to drive a car" again, Spain is clueless.

"Papa, I have to go" she noticed that Romano wasn't beside her. She waved to her papa and looked for Romano. She found him in the balcony staring at the stars.

"That is very unusual of you Romano, you usually don't stare at the stars"

"Shut up, I was just-"Before Romano could even say anything. Maria sealed him up with a passionate kiss.

"Thank you, Lovino" she used his first name implying that she was really sincere about what happened between them moments ago.

"You're welcome bitch" he said as he deepened the kiss. Little did he know, Maria's hands were travelling in his hair and unknowingly pulled his curl. "Now, you've really done it mango bitch" he said with a lustful tone. Maria just smiled knowing what will happen next.


End file.
